(Marie's the Name) His Latest Flame
"(Marie's the Name) His Latest Flame" is a song recorded in a hit version by Elvis Presley and published by Elvis Presley Music in 1961. It was written by Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman and originally recorded by Del Shannon on the album Runaway With Del Shannon, which was released in June 1961.234 The more famous and successful recording by Presley was released in August 1961 and remains one of a few of his recordings that tend to have appeal for non-fans. The relatively intense tune, featuring a Bo Diddley beat, performed well on both pop and easy listening stations, reaching No. 4 on the Billboard Hot 100, and No. 2 on the Easy Listening chart, based (at the time) on the Top 100. However, the single's Hot 100 chart run was atypical of a Top Ten hit. In the autumn of 1961 it shot from 22 to 4, then dropped to 10, then 26, all within the space of four weeks. The single (a double A-side with "Little Sister", as in the States) spent four weeks at No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart5 — one of Presley's nine UK chart-toppers between 1960 and 1962. Contents 1 Personnel 2 Cover versions 3 References 4 External links Personnel Recorded in RCA Studio B, Nashville, Tennessee, June 25, 19616 Guitars, Scotty Moore, Hank Garland, Neal Matthews Bass, Bob Moore Drums, percussion, D. J. Fontana, Buddy Harman Piano, organ, Floyd Cramer, Gordon Stoker Vocals, The Jordanaires Claves, Boots Randolph Cover versions It was covered by alternative-rock band The Smiths (as part of a live medley with their song "Rusholme Ruffians", which can be found on the album Rank), punk band Misfits, the heavy-metal band Scorpions and Italian alternative-rock band Verdena, as well as Brian May. El Vez released a single version of the song, changing it slightly to "Maria's the Name (of His Latest Flame)". It was also covered by home-recording artist R. Stevie Moore on his 1984 album Everything. In 1987 Marco T released a Spanish version of the song in Colombia. Also covered by underground L.A. band "easter", featuring members of the early punk scene with Danny Dean and Mike Ness on guitar, Chad Carrier on bass and Korky on drums, and featured on their Greatest Hits CD released in 2008, but changing the song title to "Latest Flame". Country/Americana artist JD Myers recorded a version featuring James Burton on guitar in 1997, on the Asylum Records album Like A Train. The album never was officially released, but the song appears on the compilation album JD Myers, only available on the artist's website.7 DJ and promo copies of the original album featuring Burton can also be found on that website.8 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Rice, Jo (1982). The Guinness Book of 500 Number One Hits (1st ed.). Enfield, Middlesex: Guinness Superlatives Ltd. p. 62. ISBN 0-85112-250-7. 2.Jump up ^ "Recording: His Latest Flame - Del Shannon". Second Hand Songs. Retrieved 2012-01-06. 3.Jump up ^ "Runaway With Del Shannon/Hats off to Del Shannon | Del Shannon | Album". MTV. Retrieved 2012-01-06. 4.Jump up ^ "Album Discography". Delshannon.Com. Retrieved 2012-01-06. 5.Jump up ^ "Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman". www.history-of-rock.com. Archived from the original on 14 May 2008. Retrieved 2008-03-26. 6.Jump up ^ Jorgensen, Ernst, Elvis Presley: A Life in Music, The Complete Recording sessions, St. Martin’s Press, New York, 1998 pp 157-159 7.Jump up ^ "Store". Johndouglasmyers.com. Retrieved 2014-04-05. 8.Jump up ^ "Like a Train: Music". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-04-05. External links Songs by Doc Pomus. Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:Elvis Presley songs Category:Songs with music by Mort Shuman Category:Songs with lyrics by Doc Pomus Category:1961 singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:1961 songs Category:Brian May songs Category:Misfits (band) songs Category:Scorpions (band) songs Category:1960s single stubs